


Park Day

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cock Cage, Collar, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Human Pet AU, M/M, Muzzle, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Owner Derek Hale, Park Sex, Pet Play, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, crawling, leash, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon’s from my request forms wanted:Prompt: Sterek where it’s normal in society to have a human pet and Stiles is Derek’s when they go in to public Derek always makes sure to muzzle Stiles and clip him with a leash where Stiles follows him on hands and knees+Hi! Love your work! Can I get sterek with EXTREMELY public sex? Like Derek casually fucking stiles in the middle of the grocery store/school/during a lacrosse game and having face to face conversations with people while fucking stiles and no one batting an eye. Maybe some kind of spell was put on them so that when other people see them they see them acting normal and not fucking in a super public space, or maybe they just dont care but that's really up to you.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 432





	Park Day

“Hey Hale, how’s it going?” An old high school friend lifted his hand at Derek as the two passed each other in the town’s public park. 

“Hey!” Derek replied with an easy-going smile on his face as his eyes flickered down to his friend’s pet, he vaguely remembered the pet as one who had his nose constantly buried in a book in high school before the two were out of sight. 

Derek tugged on the leash that was looped around his wrist and paused to bend over to scratch under his pet’s chin, getting a muffled whine in reply as his pet arched into it. 

Derek led his crawling pet over to a nearby bench that was directly in the middle of the park and sat down with his legs sprawled wide. His pet panted as he knelt at his side, hazy eyes darting around the park, watching as another pet bound across the grass to pick up a Frisbee and happily return it to her owner. 

Derek watched as his pet’s eyes then focused on another pair, a cute little puppy was being mounted and fucked by a large, muscled one that was clearly a stud while their owners talked above their heads. Derek was all for sharing his pet but as he watched as his pet pant behind his muzzle and shift on his knees, the cute little tail attached to the thick plug in his ass wiggling he realized he wasn’t about to let some other pet fuck his pet. 

“Up boy, onto my lap.” Derek patted his thigh with one hand, pulling on the leash with his other hand. Stiles’ head jerked up and clumsily clambered up until he was straddling Derek and facing the rest of the park. Stiles whined and arched his back as Derek toyed with the tail plug, lazily tugging it out and pushing it back in just to tease his pet. 

Derek balanced Stiles with one hand on his hip as he used his other hand to unzip his jeans and pump his erection a few times. Derek pulled the plug out with a wet pop as a rush of cum and lube spilled out of Stiles’ gaping hole. Derek set the plug down before grasping both of his pet’s hips and easily impaled Stiles onto his cock. 

Stiles cried out behind the black muzzle, the little bell on his leather collar jingling as Derek moved his body with ease and practice. 

“Hey Der, how are you doing?” A pretty female asked as she sat on the free side of the bench next to Derek, one hand on her pet’s head. 

“Hey Melissa, things are starting to pick up at work so I’m getting busier. How about you?” Derek said with a smile at his friend, not stopping his hands from moving Stiles the way he wanted, the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of Stiles had Melissa’s pet pant and tongue lolling out of his eyes watched the place where Derek and Stiles were connected. 

“That’s good to hear, I know you hate being bored.” Melissa chuckled before flicking on a remote and her pet keen and arched as something inside of him began to vibrate, drawing his attention from Derek and his pet. 

“Still in the process of training this one, he’s always coming far too early.” Melissa sighed as her pet clung to her leg, face flush and eyes rolling up into his head.

“Oh yeah I had that problem with my pet too, constant chastity is the best choice,” Derek advised as he reached around to flick his pet’s caged cock, it hadn’t come off in months save for cleaning and a day of rest every here and there. Stiles whimpered and arched his back as he kept riding his owner, doing his best to earn another load from Derek. 

“Hmm, that’s a good idea, thanks Der.” Melissa hummed before rising up and tugging on her pet’s leash. The pet whined before hanging his head, hips still twitching as he crawled behind her as they left, the toy obviously still turned on. Derek knew that pet was in for a long night, but if he couldn’t control himself he needed to be taught. 

“You used to be like that too boy until you learned your place.” Derek thought of the early days of his bratty pet, he much preferred this version of his pet. Stiles gasped and shuddered as Derek grunted from behind him, spilling deep inside of Stiles. Stiles leaned forward panting and clenching his hole even as Derek pulled out. Stiles’ eyes fluttered as his tail plug was pushed back into place and he awkwardly dropped off of Derek’s lap. 

“Good boy,” Derek praised absently after he tucked his cock away and pulled out his phone. Derek scrolled for a bit with one hand in Stiles’ hair as the pet and owner enjoyed the day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Beautiful Day at the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384298) by [Kept_Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kept_Stiles/pseuds/Kept_Stiles)




End file.
